


Wild Abandon

by SocialDegenerate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto and Munakata try 69ing. It's a PWP.</p>
<p>(Anon prompt from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed this out in an hour after the Anon request came through for MikoRei and 69ing. It's also the 50th thing I've posted to AO3 (although I've written far more that never got posted here), so I guess it makes sense that it's just smut.

“You're heavy,” Mikoto bitched as Munakata settled on top of him, his cock hard and enticing where it hung near Mikoto's face while Munakata shifted better into place.

“This was _your_ idea,” Munakata shot back, moving one arm so that he could lightly stroke Mikoto's dick. “Don't make me choke you, because I'll do it.”

“Try it and I'll bite,” Mikoto said with a snap of his teeth. Munakata was honestly a little unnerved by the arousal that shot through his body from the hint of danger, but he supposed that if he was trying to get out of this unscathed then he probably should have chosen a different partner. Sex with Mikoto was teeth and nails and the odd burn mark, and Munakata could honestly say that he sometimes got turned on by the knowledge that his pristine uniform was covering passionate marks all across his chest, back and thighs.

It was just as hot when he saw Mikoto wandering around in a plain T-shirt, the hints of bite marks and scratches just barely peeking out from the neckline.

Letting go of Mikoto's dick, Munakata reached back to grab his own, directing it towards Mikoto's lips. The damp head brushed against them for a second before Mikoto opened his mouth, his tongue flicking against Munakata as he welcomed just the head into his mouth.

“We both know you're all bark,” Munakata teased lightly, shifting his hips just a little and pressing a few more centimetres of hard cock into Mikoto's mouth. From the way that the suction immediately increased, sending shivers down Munakata's spine, he knew that it was appreciated.

Taking a few moments to enjoy the sensations of Mikoto sucking his cock, Munakata jolted not unpleasantly when teeth scraped against him and Mikoto's nails dug into his hips, an obvious warning about the fact that Munakata wasn't living up to his part of the deal. Releasing his dick to Mikoto's care, Munakata took a light grip around the base of Mikoto's straining cock, brushing his lips over the head before pressing quick kisses down the length of it. The strong muscles in Mikoto's thighs tensed for a moment before Munakata pulled away, flexing his hips to give Mikoto more.

“Ready?” Munakata asked a little redundantly, tongue flicking out to taste the precome gathering at the head of Mikoto's cock. Teeth just _barely_ scraped him once more in reply, and Munakata took a deep breath through his nose before opening his lips around Mikoto's cock and pressing down as far as he could comfortably go. His lips met his hand without too much hassle and so he let his fingers trail down to Mikoto's balls, gently rolling them in his fingers as he gingerly swallowed around Mikoto's cock.

Not to be outdone, Mikoto's hands tightened around Munakata's hips and pulled them down, the back of Mikoto's throat tapping the head of Munakata's cock as it pushed past his gag reflex. Munakata himself almost choked from how good it felt to be completely stuffing Mikoto's mouth, but he dragged himself back under control before he had to pull off, sucking hard as he tried to get his lips to the base of Mikoto's cock.

He couldn't quite manage it the way Mikoto could, but for once it didn't really seem to matter. If it was a competition, they were both winning: Munakata's legs were starting to feel weak as Mikoto deepthroated him, and Mikoto couldn't disguise the way his hips were moving, rocking up into Munakata's mouth every time he sucked harder or let his tongue bathe the hardness trying to shove down his throat.

As much as he would never admit it out loud, Munakata loved sucking cock, the very act enough of a turn-on for him that blowing Mikoto _while_ Mikoto blew him was quickly getting to be too much. The only way it could have felt any better was if there had been something in his ass, stretching him out so that he could be full at both ends while Mikoto's talented mouth drove him crazy.

Almost as if the Red King could read his mind- which thank _fuck_ he actually couldn't- a strong hand suddenly began to spread Munakata's ass, one dry finger rubbing across his hole without _quite_ enough pressure to actually push inside. The promise itself was enough though, and Munakata's hips bucked _hard_.

Mikoto gagged underneath him and Munakata went to pull out, only to find that the other man's free hand was holding him firmly in place, Mikoto still sucking him as his throat contracted in a filthy approximation of a massage. Although Munakata couldn't see Mikoto's face, he could imagine the saliva leaking from his lips as he took Munakata as deep as he could, fighting to remain in control even as Munakata sucked him.

The mental image of Mikoto's throat accommodating him was what did it in the end, even as the tip of Mikoto's dry finger pressed just inside his body. The tiny stretch wasn't anywhere near enough for Munakata, but his belly tightened as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the flavour that was nothing but _Mikoto_ , rocking his hips to thrust just a little between Mikoto's lips.

Pulling off Mikoto's cock just long enough to warn the other man that he was going to come, Munakata swallowed Mikoto down again almost instantly, letting the cock in his mouth muffle his moans as he came straight into Mikoto's throat. Mikoto hadn't let up on his grip to allow Munakata to pull away, and the swallowing motions of his throat stole the breath out of Munakata's lungs as he stopped actively sucking and just let Mikoto's cock sit in his mouth, unable to coordinate his own movements.

He let out a muffled noise when Mikoto's finger left his ass, instead grabbing his hips so that Mikoto could lift Munakata's soft dick out of his mouth. Without the almost-pain of over-sensitivity melting his mind, Munakata slowly became aware of what he was doing again, closing his lips tighter around Mikoto's cock and starting to suck him off.

“Yeah,” Mikoto muttered, voice hoarse, “Just like that. Play with my balls more, Reisi.”

Although he would usually at least _pretend_ to be unwilling to take orders from Mikoto, Munakata shuddered when a finger again started to play with his ass and did as he was asked, knowing that they weren't going to be done when Mikoto came. Mikoto talked dirty mostly to get himself off, but he _knew_ what it did to Munakata and he was almost certainly aiming to get him hard again.

“My cock feels so good shoved down your throat.” Punctuating his words with a few slow thrusts of his hips, Mikoto pulled Munakata's ass down towards him and craned his neck until he could flick his tongue against the finger he was using to circle Munakata's hole. “It'll feel even better when it's shoved up your ass.”

Munakata's shoulders tensed as the sudden bolt of arousal hit him, his own dick protesting the too-soon feelings even as his mind pushed for more. Still massaging Mikoto's balls, he forced as much of Mikoto down his throat as he possibly could, doing everything to try and make the other man come.

He wanted to feel him, he wanted to taste him, and he wanted Mikoto to fuck him until he was limping. He wanted to look in the mirror the next morning as he buttoned up his uniform, slowly covering lingering marks that were both reminders of what had happened and promises of what was coming. He wanted to spend the next day in a lingering state of arousal every time his ass ached and the marks on his body stung.

“I'm gonna come and you're gonna swallow,” Mikoto said, “And then I'm gonna fuck you until you _scream_.”

Any muffled noise that Munakata could have made was stopped when Mikoto reached down and grabbed his hair, perhaps a little too harsh when he tugged Munakata up until just the head of Mikoto's cock was left in his mouth. Munakata wasn't going to complain, though; not when Mikoto's tongue shoved inside his ass at the same moment.

Munakata went utterly boneless as Mikoto started to come inside his mouth, his lips unconsciously sealing around Mikoto's dick so that he didn't lose any of the liquid that was coating his tongue. He swallowed without a second of hesitation, the feeling of _Mikoto_ sliding down his throat enough to have him shaking as his body desperately tried to get hard again.

Even as Mikoto finished coming, his cock never went fully soft, and Munakata gingerly pulled away and stared as Mikoto switched his grip from Munakata's hair to his own spit-slicked cock. “I'm not done yet, so you better not be either.”

Turning around, Munakata straddled Mikoto's waist and leaned down for a filthy kiss, tasting himself in Mikoto's mouth as surely as Mikoto could taste himself in Munakata's.

“You made promises,” Munakata said, loving how tender and sore his throat felt. “You're going to keep them.”

He was flipped onto his back before he knew it, Mikoto looming over him with wild abandon in his eyes.

“You're on,” the Red King growled, and Munakata knew that it was going to be a long, satisfying night.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
